


Sly-Smilin' Gal

by kayliemalinza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot little moment during Season 4.</p><p>Teaser: The moon is bright and pearly and hovers gingerly above a sharp-toothed mountain range. They park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sly-Smilin' Gal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suhair/gifts).



It's not home but it's a good car, anyway, an old model with a brown stripe down the hood. Ruby drives like a bat out of hell and threatens to ram into a tree if Sam makes that stupid pun one more time. 

The moon is bright and pearly and hovers gingerly above a sharp-toothed mountain range. They park.

Ruby clambers over the benchseat into the back, her cute little boots catching on the leather. They're fashion boots, soft and flimsy. They're scuffed. The vinyl's cracking at the ankle and in two parallel lines on the top edge where she keeps her knife. She grins when she straddles him like she's delighted with the cliche, like it's been a lifelong dream to fuck in a parked car, and maybe it has. Do demons watch movies in Hell? It's Hell. They probably have _Grease_ on repeat. 

Maybe she's grinning real wide, or maybe it's her typical smirk. Sam can't tell because her face is nothing but some slivers flashing through her hair. Ruby's shirt rides up, hip pale and glowing like a sweet second moon. Sam flicks the button of her jeans open with his thumb, but that's not much help. A poodle skirt would've been more practical in this situation. 

Ruby slips her fingers between the zipper. Stretches out the tiny, slippery panties with her knuckles. Grins. 

"No, you don't get to do that," says Sam, because Ruby would take her fingers instead of his cock just to make him mad.

"Who died and made you queen?" Ruby says, and laughs at her own opaque joke the whole time Sam is peeling off her jeans.


End file.
